


Anchorpoint

by scyler23



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: In which Shadow Monkey does get a hold of Tripitaka.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this for a while and only now decided to post this. Hope you guys like it. This is set at the end of season 2 and changes quite a few things.

"Monkey!"

Tripitaka's scream cut through everything. Even Mycelia's mushroom men stopped moving. There was no mistaking the terror in the girl's voice, even the "real" Tripitaka paled when he caught sight of her. Shadow Monkey had one of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck while the other held his staff loosely at his side. He dangled her several inches off the ground, but she didn't struggle. She gripped his wrist with one hand while the other tried to pry his fingers from around her throat. Unfortunately, his fingers were like iron bands. Shadow laughed brightly at her attempts to free herself, the sound grating on everyone's ears. 

"You're an adorable little thing you know? It's like a kitten challenging a wolf! How cute!" Shadow all but cooed, sounding every bit the sadistic creep he was. 

"Let her go!" Monkey hissed, pointing his staff at his doppelganger. "Right now!"

"Or what?" Shadow cheered, eyes wild and an all but feral grin on his face. "You can't kill me brother. As long as the scroll exists you can't kill me!"

Monkey grit his teeth and glared for all he was worth. The creep was right. There was no way to kill him without destroying the scroll. Still, he had to find a way to get Tripitaka away from him. Monkey glanced over at the others, trying to gauge their reactions. Sandy was pale with fury, Pigsy was looking between the two Tripitakas like he actually had to debate on which one to help, while the "real" Tripitaka (read Gaxin) was still fighting with the tree. Mycelia was looking a little green in the face, and not the good plant-like green. No one made any attempt to go after Shadow Monkey. Fighting him alone was probably the worst idea ever, considering there was a chance he could hurt Tripitaka and there was Shadow's ability to basically predict his every move. 

"What do you want, Shadow?" Monkey growled, beyond angry that he was having to stoop to asking for a concession. 

Shadow just looked at him for a moment before a grin split his face, "What do I want? I've told you what I want, brother. I want you with me and not taking orders from people so clearly beneath you! This little bug keeps ordering you around like she owns you. She doesn't! No one owns you or me!" 

Shadow punctuated this by giving the girl in his hold a sharp shake. Tripitaka gasped sharply as his fingers tightened and gravity pulled on her body. Monkey twitched at the sound, growling softly. The doppelganger ignored this, leering at Tripitaka as she tried pulling on his fingers again. Distantly Monkey could here Sandy growling softly as she shifted her stance and grip on her weapon. By this point Mycelia had released Gaxin from the tree. The monk sat there looking dazed for a few seconds before realizing that something was horribly wrong. When it finally registered to him he was scrambling to his feet with Pigsy's help, the god holding onto his elbow to make sure he didn't end up on his rear again. He looked like he was going to say something, probably something stupid, when Shadow opend his mouth.

"At this point the only way I can see you joining me, brother, is if this... friend... of yours wasn't around anymore. Right?" Shadow questioned looking between Tripitaka and Monkey, seeing something on the god's face that had him grinning again before turning back to the human. 

"Don't give him anything, Monkey!" Tripitaka managed to shout before Shadow gave her another sharp shake, cutting her off. 

"Stop trying to control him, you little pest!" Shadow shouted over her choking gasp. 

He would have kept on shaking her if Monkey hadn't called out, "Shadow, stop!" 

Startlingly the clone did just that. He looked over at Monkey with a startled but faintly pleased look. Apparently the god calling for him to stop like that meant something good was going to happen for him. Monkey swallowed thickly, trying to think of a way to keep the other from killing the girl. The more he tried to think about it the more a headache started forming behind his eyes. The others were right; thinking really wasn't this strong suit. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he tried to figure something out. Looking back up at Tripitaka he could see both fear and defiance in her eyes, though one greatly outweighed the other. Taking a deep breath he knew what he needed to do. 

"Let her go, Shadow," Monkey said softly, shifting out of his fighting stance. 

"Why in the world would I do that? The moment I do your... friends... are going to try and attack me," Shadow said shaking his head. "No, I think I'll hold onto her for a little longer."

Taking another deep breath Monkey braced himself for his friend's reactions, "Brother, please. Let her go. They won't attack you. I promise."

As the clone registered what Monkey had said a positively gleeful grin split his face. He could hear Sandy growling darkly as he started moving toward the other, staff shrinking down into its dormant form. Pigsy shouted something at him that he ignored, fully focused on Shadow Monkey. As he got closer, however, he couldn't help but glance at Tripitaka. The look on her face almost broke him. She looked so betrayed and hurt the god could almost feel it like a punch to the stomach. Swallowing thickly he pulled his attention away from her to focus on the doppelganger. Shadow still looked positively gleeful when he met the other's gaze again. When he was only a couple steps away from the pair, almost in range to be able to try and snatch Tripitaka away from the clone she spoke. 

"Please... Monkey... Don't do this..." her voice was soft and broken, tearing at the god's heart like the sharpest daggers. 

Before Monkey would say anything Shadow snapped, giving the girl another hard shake as he did, "Shut up, you little pest!" 

This was different from the last couple of times Shadow had shaken her. Everything stopped as a sharp, ugly snapping sound filled the air. Tripitaka gasped as her arms dropped limply to her sides as her body just dangled from the clone's hand. Shadow looked mildly startled before a look of realization crossed his face. Monkey could feel his heart beating in his throat as he looked at them, almost not comprehending where the sound had come from. When Shadow started laughing hysterically Monkey actually jumped, eyes flying to the clones face. 

"I didn't... HAHAHAHA! realize... HAHAHAHA! How fragile humans were!" he laughed before looking at Monkey with a crazed look. "I broke it." 

The god jolted as Shadow's hand released Tripitaka. Her feet hit the ground awkwardly, as if there was nothing supporting her, and her body followed. Monkey could just barely hear a grinding noise coming from her neck as her head rolled uncomfortably on her shoulders. It wasn't until she hit the ground and her head rolled around in a way that it really shouldn't that he realized what happened. Taking two shaking steps forward Monkey crashed to his knees near her head. One shaking hand barely touched her face before Monkey felt something snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy! I really got you guys good with that last one, huh? Well this one is another doozy of a chapter. Hope you like it!

Sandy let out a howl and made to lunge at Shadow before Pigsy grabbed her arms. The river goddess thrashed and fought, but Pigsy was stronger. Somehow, in her rage, she forgot that she could turn to mist and slip right through his fingers. He felt grateful briefly before another sound reached their ears. The two gods, the monk and the scroll keeper looked over to where the Monkey King was kneeling at Tripitaka's head. Even Shadow stopped laughing to look at the one he called brother. The low positively feral growl could only be coming from one place. 

Slowly, almost painfully as if standing upright physically hurt him, Monkey rose to his feet. They could all see the way his legs shook with the effort of keeping himself upright. Even then he was hunched over slightly, arms hanging loosely at his sides. The volume of the growl intensified when he set his sights on Shadow. The clone actually gulped when furious golden eyes met his own black. Taking half a step back Shadow had about two seconds to actually wonder if he had just made a huge mistake before Monkey was lunging at him with a roar. He didn't even have a chance to process what was happening before Monkey's staff connected with the side of his face. The force of the hit sent him flying several feet, landing hard in a nearby due. Hauling himself up and spitting sand Shadow turned to shout at the god only to yelp as Monkey brought his staff down on him from above. Rolling to the side Shadow briefly saw nothing but raw fury in the god's eyes before he attacked again.

Sandy and Pigsy watched, horrified, as Monkey tore after Shadow. They had never seen him like this before. Mad, yes, but full on furious? Never. Thought Pigsy would argue that Monkey was beyond furious at this point. He was practically feral, the only thought in his mind was to kill his dark clone. Not even realizing he was doing it he slowly let go of Sandy. Thankfully the goddess didn't bolt into the fight. Instead she stumbled over to Tripitaka, dropping to her knees beside the girl's body. Gaxin and Mycelia followed slowly, not sure if their presence would upset the unstable goddess. Sandy didn't react beyond a mild glare at the scroll guardian. 

"She's... gone... I..." Sandy mumbled reaching out a trembling hand. 

Gaxin swallowed thickly before daring to speak, "I... am sorry... She..."

Sandy cut him off with a sharp look before he could say anything else, "You say anything bad about her and I will toss you into the middle of that and let Monkey deal with you." 

Wisely, the monk said nothing. He had never liked her from the beginning. Not just because she had taken over his role, but clearly she was doing an amazing job of it. Monkey had been freed and they had found several scrolls. Not to mention killing Davari and freeing the gods trapped on Jade Mountain. If he was being honest with himself he would not have stayed to free the other gods. If he had a chance at the scroll and getting out he would have done just that and left the gods to their fate. This girl had been better at his job than he would have been, there was no doubt about that. Hell, the three gods clearly prefer her over him because of what she had done for them. Who was he to argue with that? Catching Sandy's eye he reached over to try and close the girl's eyes only to freeze.

"No... it's... not possible..." he mumbled, shaking slightly where it hovered over her face. 

"What? What's not possible?" Pigsy questioned while Sandy watched with wary eyes. 

Gaxin looked up at the trio, eyes wide, "She's still breathing..."

That took a good few minutes to sink in before Sandy was bent over the girl's body, clutching softly at her face. Pigsy collapsed beside her and slowly set one large hand on Tripitaka's chest. Sure enough, he could just barely feel her chest rising and falling. It was there, but it was horribly shallow. Almost like she was unable to breath properly. If this went on too long they were going to lose her for sure. A loud roar distracted them briefly, drawing their attention to Monkey and Shadow. 

The last time the two had fought they were evenly matched with Shadow predicting every one of Monkey's actions. Now, the fight was clearly one-sided with Monkey on top. While it was true fighting came naturally and easily to the god there was usually a modicum of restraint. A little bit of rational thought in the back of his mind telling him he had to be gentle with a world that couldn't properly handle his godly strength. Now? That little voice was gone, lost to the fires of absolute rage. It had vanished the moment Monkey registered and fully believed that Tripitaka was dead. Pigsy jolted at that realization before looking down at the girl, still alive but unable to do anything. 

"We need to save her, no matter what it takes," he said slowly, looking carefully at the other three as he did. 

"Of course we do, Pigsy. We need her!" Sandy snapped, glaring at the other god. 

"For more than one reason, Sandy. We need her for her, but we also need her for Monkey!" Pigsy snapped back trying no to take her anger personally. 

The river goddess looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Gaxin also looked confused for a moment before seeming to come to the same conclusion as Pigsy, "Because her apparent passing has triggered this uncontrollable rage."

"Right. If we don't save her, and somehow get her to show him that she is in fact alive, we won't get him back," Pigsey said slowly looking back down at her. "The only problem is I have no idea of how to save her."

For the first time since this horrible incident began Mycelia spoke, "I may have an idea." 

"First you try to kill us and now you want to help us out? Where do you get off?" Sandy growled angrily. 

"I know that you're angry with me and I get it, really I do, but we need to stop the Monkey King from destroying everything. As he is right now anyone who gets too close to him aside from her he will try to kill. The longer this goes on the greater the destruction he will bring," she said before looking at Tripitaka. "He needs his anchor point." 

The other three agreed quickly and the scroll keeper set to work. Carefully she directed Sandy and Gaxin to straighten out the girl's body. The goddess looked like she was about to cry when Tripitake let out a choking sound as they shifted her, not to mention the horrible grinding sound the bones in her neck made. She knew the girl was unconscious and therefore unlikely to feel (hopefully) what was happening, but she still felt horrible for even remotely being the cause of pain to the girl. Once they had her as straight as they were going to get her Mycelia quietly asked for permission to touch her. Sandy shared a look with Pigsy briefly before nodding at the woman. Slowly the blond shifted so that she was kneeling at Tripitaka's head and slipped her fingers around the back of her neck. Sandy flinched at the sound of the broken bones shifting against one another.

Once she had everything positioned properly she took a deep breath before looking at all three of them, "This is the hard part now. We need to use the Scroll of Immortality." 

"That is beyond a bad idea. She would have to be the one saying the words for it to work," Gaxin said shaking his head quickly. 

Mycelia shook her head slowly, "Only if she were trying to gain immortality. We are just going to use it to forcibly speed up the healing process."

"Won't that hurt her more than she already is?" Pigsy asked sharply, already wary enough to begin with.

"Yes, but if we don't and someone, most likely Monkey, tries to move her she will die. Unless you have a better idea," Mycelia snapped, seeming to lose her cool for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I know the idea of your causing her pain hurts, but if you want to keep her around then this is what needs doing."

"Even so, using it that way could kill the person because of the amount of energy needed to cast the spell and the fact that the one casting it isn't the one it's going to work on," Pigsy said, almost sounding like he was arguing even though he was stating a fact.

"I'll do it." 

Everyone turned to the monk kneeling just off to the side. Gaxin sat there with a reslute look on his face as he slowly pulled the Scroll from its case. Even Sandy seemed unable to find her voice as he spread the scroll on the ground. In the distance they could still hear Monkey and Shadow fighting, though it was pretty clear Monkey was winning. After lightly pressing out the scroll Gaxin carefully picked up one of Tripitaka's hands and set it in the middle of the array. Taking a deep breath he held his hand over hers, but before he could start speaking Pigsy caught his wrist. 

"You do know this could kill you right? Why?" he asked.

"All this time I thought I was in the right in trying to take over the quest because it was supposed to be mine from the beginning. Now, after processing everything that she did for this mission and Monkey's rage at her apparent passing, I realize that I was wrong to try and take this from her," Gaxin replied slowly, letting out a heavy sigh as he did. "It was never truly my mission to begin with... If it was not supposed to be her then the Monkey King would still be trapped in the stone no matter what she did, whether she had the crown or not."

With that he freed his wrist and started chanting the spell. Soft green light started to filter up from the scroll between Tripitaka's fingers. The others watched, almost not daring to breath as the spell set to work. Wisps of green energy danced slowly up her arm as he worked. When it reached her throat it formed an almost solid band going from the tops of her shoulders all the way to the base of her skull. Before anyone could think to say anything she let out a choked sound as her body convulsed. Gaxin had to put his hand down on top of hers to keep it where it needed to be. Mycelia quickly had the others pin her down the rest of the way so she wouldn't hurt herself. Sandy had tears streaming down her face and Pigsy was trying not to cry himself. The light got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Suddenly the green energy just about exploded outward, ruffling the two gods and tossing Gaxin several feet out. Tripitaka arched up with a bone chilling scream at the same exact time Monkey somehow managed to drive his staff into Shadow's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that happened 😳 Stay tuned to see what happens next on Anchorpoint! Remember comments and kudos are the heats and soul of a writer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for the next installment of Anchorpoint! Remember comments and kudos are the soul of a writer!


End file.
